Destiny: literature of The Vex
by A Titan's Ghost
Summary: During the Vex invasion on the moon. A lone Titan is tasked with investigating a conflux. However he stumbles upon a simulated world, where The Vex intend on experimenting with unique A.I's.


A Titan was stomping through a cave on Nessus. He was sent on a recon mission in order to see if the Vex activity had worsen or lighten due to the recent events on the moon.

He delved deeper into the cave system to find a conflux. It was strange indeed, something seemed off. He sent his ghost to scan it and his ghost came back alarmed.

"This conflux is very unstable, it's not like the Vex to be this disorganised… could this be from there current invasions on the moon?" He said as the Titan continued to examine the conflux.

"You think we can punch it?" The Titan asked.

"That be a bad idea… maybe I can hack it." The Ghost said as he began to try and interface with the conflux only for a trap to trigger.

The Titan and his ghost became ensnared in a g-zero trap. They then floated up towards a portal above them.

"I should have punched it." The Titan remarked while his ghost panicked.

"Save me!" The Ghost cried out and The Titan grabbed him before they were sucked into a portal. The two began to see data streamed around them, however they were blinded and then they were thrown violently to the ground causing The Titan to black out.

"Hey are you alright… hey wake up… Hey!" The Titan heard before he woke up. He lifted himself off the ground.

"Hey are you okay, you took a nasty fall?" He heard a woman's voice say to him. He looked up to see he was staring at a girl. The Titan stood up to see she was much smaller than him. She had this coral brown hair and these emerald green eyes that shimmered.

"I'm fine… um who are you?" He asked as he looked her up and down. She obviously wasn't a guardian just by the way she was dressed, she had one of those school uniforms that were used in some of the schools in the last city.

"Monika, I'm the girl from the exodus black." She said which shocked the Titan, he had heard of The Exodus black crew perishing from the Vex, he never thought he would meet one, however that outfit seemed off like he was expecting something more, properly equipped to handle the coldness of space.

"I am Maestro, I am a Titan from the last city…" Maestro said as he took off his helmet. He had olive colored skin and had black hair that was put up in a bun. His hazelnut colored eyes were warm and inviting. Then his ghost popped out

"And I'm his ghost Meatball." Meatball said and Monkia was in awe. It was like she had never seen a ghost before.

"That's cool." She said as Meatball begin scanning the walls around them.

"So from my Analysis we are in a Vex simulation just like the infinite Forest on Mercury." Meatball said to which the Titan nodded.

"Ah this is going to be like old times… any way we can get out of this room." Maestro asked.

"Well that crack you made earlier weaken the wall. So why don't you make like a rogue variable and destroy it." Meatball said. Maestro smiled as he went to the wall and threw a punch with shattered it. He turned back to Monika with a gleeful smile.

"You want out of here or what?" He asked and Monika nodded. She wasn't sure how to feel about this but it sure as hell does beat sticking around in an empty room.

"Okay lemme lay out the ground rules for you, stay by me and if I say take cover you take cover." He said nonchalantly as the ghost begin chatter in his head.

"Why would the Vex keep a human in a simulation?" Meatball asked and he shrugged.

"So Monika, why did the Vex keep you in a room?" Maestro asked as they walked down the hallway.

"I don't know… I've been there so long." Monika said which made Maestro a bit sad. Vex are known to experiment on people and probably stuck her in solitude to see what would happen.

"Well your guardian is here, we'll get out of here. I went through the infinite forest, I can find my way out of this." Maestro said as they ended up in a room. In this room there was a large opening blocked by a barrier. In front of that was a conflux. Along with three different routes.

"Alright we have a conflux, three diffrent portals and no Vex." Meatball said as he started scanning the conflux.

"This conflux is linked to the three portals and seems to have a secure data stream." Meatball explained as he started hacking it.

The conflux went red and Vex harpies and goblins started to teleport in.

"I've might have triggered an alarm." Meatball said as he teleported back to Maestro. Maestro pulled out his auto rifle and summoned a barrier.

"Stay behind the barrier kid!" He shouted.

"I'm not a kid!" She said as the firefight broke out. Maestro tore off the head of a Vex goblin before he kicked it aside, he then whipped it like a frisbee and cut through the abdomen of another goblin.

Monika watched from behind the barrier as The Titan shot and killed Vex. He made short work of the rest of them. Killing the last one by tearing out its powercell and crushing it.

"Alright coast is clear." Maestro said and Monica was amazed by him. The Titan dusted his hands off.

Monika looked over the decapitated Vex. She tapped it with her foot and it soon turned back on. The Vex crawled towards her. She let out a scream as it clawed at her, however Maestro kicked the Vex goblin over before he crushed the power core under his foot. It let out digital yelp before dying underneath The Titan's boot.

"Gotta remember that getting rid of the head doesn't kill these Vex, destroying the power cell does it." Maestro said as he wiped off the glowing liquid off his gauntlet.

"T-that was terrifying!" Monika shouted and Maestro shrugged.

"I dunno, that was kinda funny." He said and then hummed a bit before snapping his fingers.

"You know what I think I need to arm you. Better to put a gun in your hands then leave you as defenseless as meatball."

"I am not defenseless." Meatball protested but Maestro only chuckled at this.

"Yeah, not when you have angry Titan backing you up, can you give me my Anonymous Autumn?" Maestro replied and his ghost made it appear before him.

"Okay kid, do you know how to use a gun?" Maestro asked which made Monika a bit mad.

"I'm not a kid, I'm 18 and no…" She said and Maestro smirked.

"Alright I'll just walk you through it…" Maestro said as he started going into detail and began to show her how to operate the sidearm.

"To reload this you have to press this button and the clip will slide out, throw a new one in and pull back the slide, presto you reloaded the gun." Maestro instructed and showed her, while catching the bullet that ejected from slide before he handed her the sidearm and magazine.

Monika soon followed his example. While Maestro had reloaded gracefully and smoothly. Monika was rather slow and nervous.

"Ease up… it ain't gonna be any laxer when Vex shoot at you." Maestro said as Monkia sighed. She reloaded the gun which made The Titan smile. He set up some Vex heads all while whistling.

"Now you're gonna shoot, as simple as aiming and firing the weapon." Maestro instructed. Monika took aim but when she fired the weapon she flinched and the sidearm flew out her hands, this caused Maestro to tsk.

"Your firing position was off and you flinched." The Titan said but Monika wasn't having any of it.

"Are you kidding me!? That thing was loud, and it just flew out of my hands!" Monika said and The Titan picked up the sidearm.

"And that's okay… you're only a novice… let me show how it's done. Keep a tight grip on the gun, extend your arms but don't lock em, lean forward slightly, but most importantly aim and squeeze the trigger slowly." Maestro demonstrated and shot one Vex head to bits. He handed the sidearm to her along with a fresh magazine.

"Don't be afraid just take a firing stance and do as I said." Maestro said with a more soothing tone. Monika did as she was told and reloaded the handgun.

"Good, now I'm going to cover your ears I just want you to shoot the Vex heads." Maestro said and he covered her ears. Monika took a deep breath and fired.

First shot missed but the second one hit, than the third, then the fourth and so on until the targets were no more.

"Good job ki- Monika, you scored A on that crash course in basic firearms, for that you can keep that little gun." Maestro said as he handed her additional magazine.

"So what do we do now?" Monika asked and Maestro Shrugged as he turned his attention to the Vex barrier.

"We figure out a way to bring down this barrier kill whatever monstrosity is behind it and then go home." The Titan said as Meatball reappeared.

"Okay so good news is I figured out a way to bring down the barrier…" Meatball said with a pause.

"And the bad news?" Maestro asked.

"Oh we have to go through these Vex portals through other virtual realities to kill gatelords. But that shouldn't be too hard for us right… right?" Meatball asked and Maestro nodded.

"We can do this…" He said as he looked at the three portals. He played a game of eenie meenie miney mo and chose one.

"Come on Monika, sooner we can solve this. The sooner we can leave." Maestro said as she followed him.

"So how did you summon that barrier?" Monika asked.

"Just one of my many abilities. Guardians are able to wield the power of light." Maestro said as they approached the portal. It made Monika a bit hesitant but when she looked up to Maestro he looked calm and her fear of the unknown subsided.

The two stepped through the portal and needless to say both were shocked to see what was on the other side.

**Okay so I had this idea for a while and decided to take a break from the other fanfiction I've been writing.**


End file.
